


The muggle way

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world to find something new. He found it, but is extremely surprised.





	The muggle way

Harry nervously straightened his tie as he waited for his turn.

He was being interviewed for a office job in a muggle law firm. He had left the British magical world in search of something new. He wasn't able to handle all the fan girls and constant requests to show off his new fame at parties and balls. 

His relationship with Ginny hadn't lasted long. He craved something he could not get with her. Ginny wanted to be the girlfriend of the man who won. She wanted balls and tea parties and to revel in the fame.

In all, he had decided to escape the wizarding world. He still went to diagonal alley from time to time, but that was it. He had bought a flat in muggle London and taken an interest in muggle law. He studied hard, and with the help of some magic was able to get his degree fairly quickly.

He was bow at Bowden and Grimes, one of the top law firms I'm muggle London.

"Harry potter?", a man with dark brown hair in a pressed suit asked, and harry nodded slowly.

" Follow me please." Harry got up and trailed after the muggle through the offices of the building.

Eventually they came to a door marked " Keith Norton".  
The man motioned for harry to go in.

Harry knocked once, heard a deep voice reply affirmative in reply and opened the door and let himself in.

He looked around the well furnished room and his eyes stopped on the middle aged man sitting on the wooden desk in front of him. The man was fat and over weight, but not too much. He had long white hair and a dark gleam in his eyes. The man had a few wrinkles on his face but harry knew that the man still a lot of his life on front of him.

"So, you must be the Potter kid. You're on time. Good, I hate people who don't respect punctuality. Have a seat."

Harry walked to the front of the desk, pulled up one of the chairs and sat down with grace.

"Yes sir, I am harry potter."

"I've read your résumé, I've got to admit that you have talent, but we get hundreds of associates every year, all with outstanding marks on their degrees. Tell me, why should I hire you?". The man asked in his deep voice, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry was quick to respond." I'm not your average law school student. I've a sharp mind and good wits about me. I'm good at solving problems in a timely manner you won't regret hiring me." 

"Well you've got confidence in yourself. That's good to know. But I want to know about your life. Tell me, what was it like?"

Harry got sombre at that. For some unfathomable reason, he felt he could trust this man. So barring the concept of magic, he told Mr Norton everything. He told him of how he was a orphan, how he had lost his godfather, his friends and that he was alone. 

Throughout the discussion the man's eyes grew softer but he started looking at harry with an unusual gleam in his eye that made harry wonder what he was thinking.

Norton got up and poured two glasses of whiskey from his tumbler and gave one to harry.

Harry drank his down in a gulp and felt much better. Norton came close to harry and whispered,

"If you don't wanna do this, just say no." 

Harry didn't understand, but nodded anyway. Norton took Harry's glass from his hands and led harry to his couch and sat down beside him. He grabbed Harry's face and started leaning in. Harry realised what was happening, but couldn't say anything. He was too transfixed to care. The fat man crashed his lips against Harry's own and kissed him deeply. Harry was shocked and couldn't respond. Eventually he started moving his lips against Norton and moaned in to the kiss. Norton pulled the younger, thin man into his lap. Harry gasped and Norton used the opening to slide his tongue inside Harry's mouth and twisted it with Harry's own. Harry moaned and started kissing back. Norton pulled back and grinned as harry looked at the door. "Don't worry, the room is soundproof and nobody will disturb us." Harry smiled a little. Norton leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a sloppy kiss. Not men moaned and the fat man started groping the young boy in his lap. Norton squeezed Harry's ass and ran his hands up and down Harry's torso. Norton stopped the kiss and caressed Harry's face. Harry purred at the gesture. Norton smirked and moved in to lock lips again in another passionate kiss with both of them waging a fierce battle between their tongues for control of one another's mouths. Norton, being older and more experienced won and forced Harry's tongue back into his mouth before he'd begin to submissively suck on his tongue. The fat man reached down with one hand while they made out and Harry groaned into his mouth when he started massaging his hardened cock in his hands. Harry felt the older man's arousal against his thighs and felt excited. It felt hot and hard through Norton's suit pants. "Go on boy. Pull my pants down. You'll find your treat there." Norton smirked at the young boy on his lap. Harry bit his lip, as Norton kissed harry ravenously, then pulled back and pushed the boy yo his knees. Harry looked up from his position on the floor and Norton couldn't resist leaning down again to claim Harry's soft lips. He kissed harry hungrily as the smaller man moaned in to his mouth. Norton devoured Harry's mouth for a few seconds until he pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva connecting their lips. He rubbed Harry's face and caressed his soft lips. "I'm going to ruin you boy. From now on you are mine, for ever." Harry nodded happily. " Take off your clothes." Harry complied and pulled of his clothes quickly. In a few seconds he was naked and on his knees in front of the fat man. "Pull of my trousers, and then my underwear" Harry eagerly loosened the man's belt and pulled of the trousers and then the boxers underneath. Harry came in sight of the biggest cock he had ever seen. Even his own wasn't that big. It was beautiful and had white hair on it. The cock was thick and long and harry couldn't wait to suck on it.

Harry licked his lips once in anticipation before taking it in his hands before gently stroking it. Norton moaned from how she worked it in her fingers.

He then gave him one quick lick and then another. Then he gave him a nice and long lick which got Norton to moan even louder from the sensation. 

Harry's eyes flutter closed, his face an open display of bliss as he takes Norton's prick between his lips and tongues around the head.

The fat man watches him, head bent. He doesn't touch, though his hands burn to. Harry takes him a little deeper... and a little deeper... and a little deeper. . He swallows obscenely, his throat constricting so that Norton has no choice but to grab the boy by the hair at the top of his head and grit his teeth. Harry starts bobbing his head, bruising his own throat with Norton's cock, slicking the shaft, his wet lips tight and warm.

Bloody fuck," norton sighed. He leaned against the couch behind him and briefly closed his eyes, breathing hard through his nose. Bloody fuck, fuck, fuck...

"Mmmmmm," Harry moaned around his prick, sliding his slick mouth up and down and running his hands up under Norton's shirt and onto his stomach.

Taking the hint, Norton took off his shirt and revealed his fat stomach and torso. Harry pulled off the cock with a wet pop, saliva still connecting him to the fat man's cock. 

He wiped his face and leaned upwards to Norton's belly. He kissed his boss's nipples and caressed them. He licked and sucked the nipples and massaged the man's fat stomach. Harry won't down and started kissing Norton's stomach. He pulled his tiny arms around the fat body and squeezed himself closer.

Harry kept licking and sucking all over the fat stomach. Harry put his tongue in Norton's belly button and then started kissing the rest of the belly.

Norton sipped his glass of whiskey as harry licked his body. Harry worshiped Norton's body and slobbered all over the fat stomach. Norton pulled out and lighted a cigar and groaned, putting a hand on Harry's hair as the boy left a trail of saliva over Norton's belly. Harry moaned and squeezed Norton's fat ass and pulled himself closer. Norton took a long drag of his cigar, reveling in the filthy sounds the boy was making beneath him. Harry moaned and sucked over Norton's body. He kept squeezing Norton's fat ass cheeks and couldn't stop himself. This is what he needed, he realised. "I'm attracted to old fat men" he shuddered.

Eventually Harry went back to Norton's cock and got back to his original job. He was straddling Norton's legs at the end of the couch while bobbing his head up and down. He was slurping it at the perfect angle, twisting his head as he came up. Harry pulled off the fat man's dick and started sucking on the head softly while looking up at Norton innocently. Norton gasped as Harry took him into his mouth. Feeling the hot wet mouth of Harry was amazing. He couldn’t describe it really. His hot wet mouth encasing his length then his long red-hot tongue slithering all-around his member. He groaned as he threw his head back. He kept sucking away then pulled away and let his tongue drag up and down the fleshy pole. Then he suckled the sac before moving back up and engulfing the whole thing letting it hit the back of his throat and adjusted himself and let it slide down his throat. Norton was fisting the sheet on the cot as he felt harry deep throat him.

Harry hummed around the cock that was making it’s way down his throat, the vibrations making Norton moan and snap his hips, driving another inch forward.

Harry pushed his tongue up under Norton's cock and moved his head up, determined to take the last two inches. He needed to be buried in that white bush that took up most of his view. He needed to feel his lips push past it, his nose smothered in the hair and inhale the smell of Norton. The fat man leaned down, cradling Harry's head in his hands before pulling his knees and hips up, lifting Harry's head in his arms.

harry sucked in a deep breath around Norton's thick purple head before he rammed it home. Harry's vision was red and white as his face was smashed against Norton's belly. He could feel the thick glans in his throat, pushed past his Adam’s apple and throbbing hard. He dragged his hands up Norton's thighs, pulling on the hairs settled against hot skin. One hand traveled to his balls and harry pulled on them, loving the heft of them in his palm.

Norton growled above and planted his legs firmer, lining his cock with Harry's waiting mouth. He drove forward. Hard. Hungrily. And repeatedly. Harry gagged as the head was ramming the back of his throat, his hands squeezing Norton's thrusting ass. The fat cock was gliding past Harry’s open lips in long strokes, pulling out to the middle of the head and slamming back down until Harry's face was slapped with Norton's groin.

Saliva built up and was pushed out the edges of Harry's lips, adding wet sloshing noises to the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. Norton balls swung wildly as he thrust hard down onto Harry's face, thumping against his chin with a wet dull sound. Norton moaned loudly as he pummeled, looking down to watch his thick cock glide in and out from between rosy lips.

Norton drank his whiskey as the boy beneath him sucked with filthy enthusiasm. He put his hand on Harry's head and stroked the boy's hair. Suddenly he decided to speed things up a bit. He stood up from the couch, pulling his cock from Harry's cock with a wet plop and a whimper from the boy.

He grabbed Harry's face and started fucking the boy on his cock. Harry gagged and mewled as he was face fucked but sucked eagerly and slurped around the big prick.

Harry followed his instincts and let himself loose. He started to Bob his head on the cock and moaned. He sucked and slurped the big meaty appendage. As Norton watched, Harry continued to suck him off with large slurping sounds. He could only fit a little of the large cock in his mouth now but was getting better with every moment.

A series of wet sounds fill the room as Harry sucks with wild abandon. He sucks and slurps around the cock and grunts. His teeth slightly scrape the foreskin of the cock in front of him and he latched on the bigger boy's thighs for leverage. He feels the need to breathe and pulls off the cock with a wet plop, a wet strand of saliva and spit still connecting the cock to Harry's lips.

"Breath through your nose", Norton told the kneeling boy before him. He suddenly grabbed Harry's head by the hair and plunged him back on his cock.

A mewl escapes Harry's mouth as he is forced to suck again on the tasty cock in front of him, and Norton shudders as he rolled his hips into that wonderful wet mouth. Harry gagged on the large cock as he was unprepared but Norton was merciless and continued fucking Harry's mouth.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmmm! Look at you! Such a slut for my cock!" As harry continued to suck feverishly on the fat boss." Sucking my cock like a common whore!" Harry moaned and sucked even harder on Norton's cock. He jerked off what he couldn't fit into his mouth and slurped sloppily.

Norton continues to watch as Harry takes his cock deeper, and deeper into his throat. Norton couldn't believe how warm Harry's mouth felt as if his cock was stuck in a wet furnace. He bobbed Harry further on his cock and moaned heavily. If he wasn't careful, he would spill his seed down Harry's throat far early than he wanted to.

"You think I'm just gonna come in your mouth? Think its that easy?"

Harry bobs faster on the cock, slurping and sucking as he adjusted the width of his knees on the floor.

"Your gonna have to work harder than that."

Norton hummed in approval and watched as Harry spread his lips out around his cock once more, making it disappear into his mouth. In, and out. In and out again, quickening in pace.

“This is the first cock you’ve sucked, eh? You filthy little slut,” Norton said, smirking as he gave a good firm tug on Harry's hair, forcing him further down onto his cock. Harry didn’t seem to complain or falter in his strokes, tongue still working wonders around the tip whenever he backed up. His mouth felt hot and wet and it vibrated as he moaned loudly around Norton's length at the shorter man’s words, taking a tight grip on Levi’s rump to pull him further into his throat.

Diligent hands carded through Harry’s hair as the cock began to fuck shallowly in and out of his mouth, “Do you trust me?” the fat man asked.

Harry nodded as best as he could around the thick length, knowing that no matter how foolish, he trusted this man entirely.

The cock began to push deeper and deeper into his mouth with each passing thrust, the head brushing close to the back of Harry’s throat and nearly eliciting a gag, his mouth filling with new saliva.

Harry pulled off and gripped the tip to give it a rub before sucking along the underside. He used the tip of his tongue to lick over the ridges and swirl patterns along the skin. He used one of his hands to squeeze the deflated knot slightly. 

“Nnnngh…haaa….” he looked up at Norton, pulling back slightly with a string of spit still connecting him to the cock.

Without taking his eyes off him, Harry takes the tip again and moves to take at least help do the cock into his mouth before it hits wherein his throat starts. Drool slowly seems from his mouth as moves his head up and down slightly.

A series of wet sounds fill the room as he sucks and slurps around him, grunting softly. His teeth ever so slightly scrape of the skin and nubs as he tries to take more before he pulls off with a wet pop.

He lags as drool drips down his with a small bit of precum to follow.

A mewl escapes him when Norton grips the sides if Harry and pulls him back to suck more of his cock. The fat lawyer shuddered as he slowly rolled his hips into that wonderful wet mouth.

"You weren't lying boy, you sure are talented. The fat lawyer said. Take me back in."harry happily went down, suckling on the tip. He hummed when Norton stroked his hair, loving the gentle touches. He tentatively brought his hand up and slowly wrapped it around the length that wasn’t in his mouth. Encouraged by a breathy moan by Norton, he started to suck further down. Harry began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of the big cock.

Harry. He’s fisting his own cock, spit escaping from the corner of his mouth as the plows into him. Norton's hips snap back and forth, his fingers digging into Harry’s scalp as he thoroughly fucks his mouth. Harry just takes it. He grabs onto the back of Norton's legs with his free arm, holding himself into place and letting himself be used.

A muffled moan fills the room, the strained sound escaping Harry’s cock filled mouth.

Harry was not mindful of his surroundings. He sucked and slurped the tasty cock. Harry pumped what he could not fit in his mouth. Norton gasped as harry sucked noisily on his dick.

Harry let out a low hum,Harry bobbed his head a few times and repeated his action with a higher pitched hum.

Norton, meanwhile, was in heaven, he couldn’t help himself, reaching out he gripped Harry’s head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry’s mouth as he could.

So Norton busied himself with fucking Harry’s face, only letting himself go deep enough to brush the back of Harry’s throat and make the wizard gag a little every once in a while. With Harry alternating between tonguing his head, humming, and sucking.

Harry had a blissful look on his face as he bobbed his head up and down the large prick in his mouth making sloppy sounds in the process. Spit dribbled down his chin as harry was face fucked. The hard face fucking turned him on even harder and Harry moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. At this Norton put both hands on Harry's head and fucked his face even harder.

Wet gagging noises and mewls filled the abandoned classroom as harry was brutally fucked.

Harry suddenly pulled of the cock with a wet plop and Nuzzled the big hairy balls beneath Norton's cock. He took one into his mouth and slurped on it. Harry could have spent an hour sucking and nuzzling the sweet fuzzy ovals of Norton's bollocks and kept showering Norton's balls with wet saliva. However the lure of Norton's cock was too strong and soon Harry found himself opening wide, sucking and licking, licking and sucking, sucking and sucking some more.

Norton grinned at the sight before him as Harry, with flushed cheeks doing his best to shove Norton's monstercock down his throat, his milky lips stretched thin around the big prick.

Harry kept sucking lewdly, creating a sloshing sound as the fat cock in his mouth went in and out.

Harry proceeded to Bob up and down on Norton with his drool coating the part of the fat prick that wasn’t in his mouth. He used that drool as a lubricant and used his hand to jerk the rest of Norton off.

Harry kept sucking and bobbing and he felt him twitch. He dipped his head down and sucked his cock head like a lollipop.

Norton let out a moan at this.

Harry began sucking him hard,Norton put his hands into her hair and fucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into his mouth. 

Harry bore down even harder, anxious for his cock to begin spewing. He stayed right with him, sucking him deep as he started to groan.

Harry pulled off the cock and Nuzzled his head into the soft white curls at the base of the fat cock. He sucked and licked on the hair and purred. Harry took some hairs into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them. He spit saliva and sucked and slurped the hair. The hair made his boss's cock look like an angelic artifact. Harry went back to sucking the cock head.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he suckled on his boss's cock.

Opening his lips, but keeping his head inside his mouth, he spewed a mouthful of saliva down his length. His hand caught the spit and began to slowly jerk it up and down spreading it up and down his length, making sure it was a sloppy blowjob.

As harry clamped his lips back down on the cock, he let his tongue roam free over Norton's cock head, licking up the precum his jerking had produced. As he licked his cock clean, he got onto his knees, instead of squatting and positioned his mouth above the cock, opening her throat up. He breathed deeply before sliding his throat down in one quick push. Instantly harry managed to take the entire length of Norton's cock into his mouth, without so much as a hint of gag or splutter.

 

Drawing his lips back and forth, harry jerked his cock. Spewing more saliva across his boss's cock, he made it shimmer and shine with thick layers of saliva. The room was filled with wet slaps and jerks as the boy stroked back and forth across the fat man's cock, the saliva making the blowjob as sloppy as it could get. His mouth was covered in saliva and his spit had begun to drip down onto his chest and he deep throated his lover's cock over and over again making sure to take his entire length with each pass.

"Ohhh, fuck!"

 

Harry moaned and sucked Norton's cock even harder, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock. Harry's creamy mouth submerged Norton's flared cock head with saliva, the spit mixing with the thick precum from the slit on the cock. Harry swirled his tongue around the head of Norton's cock, shuddering with desire as he drank up thick globs of precum from Norton's tasty cock.

"Oh fuck!! That feels so amazing. your throat feels so good!! Keep doing what your doing whore!!"

Drool dribbled down Harry's chin as he sped up fucking his face on Norton's man meat."I'm slurping on a muggle's cock." Harry thought dazedly.The knowledge of the obscene reality of what he was doing made his own cock even harder and and he felt a new found desire to taste the fat man's heavenly seed down his throat.

Norton suddenly pulled off Harry's head of his cock head with a wet plop a strand of spit still connecting Harry's lips to the cock as he looked up dazedly. Norton kissed harry hungrily and harry moaned as the fat man dominated his mouth with his tongue. Norton ended the kiss and told harry to continue the blowjob. Harry smiled and eagerly plunged his mouth on the muggle's shaft and started slurping heavily on the big rod."i could suck on this cock forever" thought harry.

Harry continued to suck loudly and wetly on Norton's magnificent shaft. His tongue lovingly swabbed Norton's crown with his spit." You're so good" Norton yelled. This spurred harry on as he sucked and properly began to face fuck himself on the fat man's cock. He wanted to ask how good his sucking was making his boss feel, or if he was doing this right, but harry didn't want to take the dick out of his mouth long enough to speak to him. Harry kept gurgling and slurping, covering Norton's cock in so much saliva that it oozed out of his lips onto his manhood and fell to the ground.

Harry eyes were full of lust, as he pumped Norton cock. By now 20 minutes had passed and Norton still had not released his pent up load. Norton's mouth hung open as harry began wringing one hand back and forth his cock and sloppily sucking the rest of the big man meat.

Harry grabbed Norton's behind and forced himself closer, and harder. Harry's hand squeezed Norton's ass cheeks as he eagerly devoured his lover's big appendage. Norton drives his cock forward and Harry submits utterly. Harry clings to Norton's thighs and tilts his face up to be used.

Harry gets closer and closer to deep throating Norton's big cock. Norton focused on the sounds in the room. There were the sounds of sloppy sucking and Bloody hell.... He could die happily right now. Harry was slurping and sucking on his cock, making little moaning noises and snuffling when he tried to deep throat his monstrous length. 

Harry bobbed his head slicking Norton's rod with as much spit as he could manage. He pulled off and planted deep French kisses along the foreskin of Norton's dick and then began to enthusiastically Bob his head up and down Norton's dick. Harry attacked Norton's cock with sloppy licks and moans.

Harry's mouth was going up and down Norton's cock with sloppy enthusiasm, his cheeks flushed as he bobbed his head, eyes fluttering and making obscene sounds. Harry was sucking with pornographic enthusiasm. Harry mmmmmpphed, and pumped his hands along Norton's dick. Norton was fucking Harry's face in earnest, and harry was eagerly taking the dick down his throat and sucking with all his strength.

Harry slobbered and hummed, sending vibrations thorough out Norton's body, saliva leaking out of Harry's lips as he worked Norton's cock. "Oh fuck yes! I love these sound you're making" Norton babbled. Norton started thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry hummed his approval as he impaled his mouth in Norton's cock with sloppy enthusiasm.

Harry suddenly deep throated the cock, liking the way it made it hard for him to breathe and bobbed fast. He buried his nose into the soft curls at the base of Norton cock and rested his hands on Norton's ass, pulling him even closer as he slurped the cock down his throat and held it. He moaned around the thick flesh as Norton sped up fucking Harry's throat even harder. 

Norton grunted as he fucked Harry's mouth passionately. He was beginning to get close to releasing his cum down Harry's throat. "Once I cum I'm going to take your other hole" Norton whispered to the kneeling boy in front of him. Hearing this, harry got excited even more and took Norton's entire length down his throat. 

 

Norton was in heaven and couldn't help himself, reaching out he grabbed Harry's head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry's throat. Norton busied himself with fucking the eager Boy's face making the wizard gag every once in awhile on his dick. Harry alternated between tounging the head, humming and sucking the whole dick. 

Norton fucked Harry's mouth lazily as he came to a realization. He began to Bob Harry's head faster on his cock.  
"Oh fuck. Oh fuck I'm about to cum. I'm Cumming!!. Swallow it all whore!" Harry's mouth was suddenly flooded with cum with salty taste but harry obediently drank it all down. Norton kept releasing load after load into Harry's wet mouth and harry kept slurping. 

Harry foggily sucked the cock through it's orgasm, licking and kissing. Harry grabbed Norton's fat ass and brought him closer to his mouth. Harry squeezed and massaged Norton's large meaty ass cheeks as he drank the numerous loads of semen down his throat. Norton's cock was like a hose, dumping mouthfuls of seed down Harry's eager throat. Harry didn't disappoint and slurped and gulped down all the seed released in his throat. For a few minutes, Norton kept Cumming in Harry's wet mouth and Harry swallowed it all with enthusiasm.

Harry let his throat muscles work and Norton let out a guttural moan as he came. His come spewing down Mei’s throat into her belly. She pulled back letting the rest of Norton's seed pool into her mouth. She savored the taste then pulled back letting Norton's cock pop out of her mouth.

“Mmmm, yummy” he murmured and took the cock back into his mouth and started sucking vigorously.

As Norton began to pull his cock out of Harry's throat, harry stopped him, wrapping his thin arms around Crabbe's hips and pulling them to his face, impaling his throat with Crabbe's cock again. Harry whimpered cutely as he began to Bob his head again but was stopped by crabbe gently. "Now now, my sweet little whore you will get plenty of chances to suck my cock down your throat and drink my seed but for now I'm must claim your other hole" with that he pulled his cock from Harry's mouth with a wet pop. A thin strand of cum,spit and saliva still connected Harry's milky lips to the head of Norton's cock.

Harry looked up at crabbe as the bigger man pulled him up by the shoulders and turned him around. "You lubed up my cock enough to take your tight ass." He grinned at the gryffindor. 

Norton lined up harry, and bent him over. "Sir wait, I'm not...OHHHHHHHH!!!" Harry suddenly screamed at the sudden intrusion into his body and gasped. Norton started thrusting into Harry's ass and brought his hands to Harry's front and started teasing the smaller man. He pinched Harry's nipples and rolled them around His stubby fingers. Harry gasped and moaned and pushed himself back into the other boys body. "Ooh.. Aahh..Ohhhh..Aanhhh... Hhmmmm..."

Norton thrusted hard and sucked on Harry's neck. He brought one hand on Harry's cock and jerked him off as he fucked the smaller kid. Harry felt amazing and moaned out Norton's name. He started moaning uncontrollably. " Fuck me!! Fuck me!! Oh god fuck me harder!!!!" Harry moaned and screamed.

Norton turned Harry's mouth around kissed him to shut up the boy's moans. Harry moaned into the other man's mouth. Norton's tangled his tongue with Harry's and kissed him even harder while pinching his nipple and jerking off his cock. Harry put an arm around the heavier man's neck from behind and pulled him closer, as he got fucked harder and harder. Harry kept kissing Norton with wild abandon. His moans were muffled by Norton's mouth as he battled with his tongue. 

Norton suddenly started bucking and thrusting his hips harder and harry realised that he was about to come. Harry's own cock was being jerked by and he was closer to orgasm as well.  
"Mmmmmpppphhhh.....Mmmmppphhhhhh" harry moaned while making out heavily with the fat man. Norton pulled off his mouth from harry, saliva dripping from their lips. " I'm about to cum" he said roughly as he fucked the smaller boy. I'm gonna fill you up with my cum." Harry only gasped and groaned. " SSShhhitt!!!! UUUWWWHHH!!!!!! OOOOHHH, YYEEAAHHH, MMGGHHH!!!!!"

His moans were incomprehensible, his screams getting louder as crabbe slapped his hand on Harry's ass and fucked him harder than ever. Norton realised that Harry's ass was getting tighter and tighter and he could not help himself anymore.

He jerked off Harry's cock, and fucked him until he burst inside the smaller boy's ass. Harry came, and came hard. He spilled out his seed all over Crabbe's hand and felt his ass being filled with Crabbe's seed. He was in euphoria and decided that being fucked by a man was amazing. Crabbe pulled out of Harry's red ass with a wet plop and harry fell to the floor, his legs too tired and weak to keep him standing.

"Clean me up" crabbe ordered and harry obligingly sucked the boys cock into his mouth. Harry swirled his tongue around the shaft and deep throated it. He sucked eagerly, the combined taste of Crabbe's cum and his ass excited him. He slurped around the big cock tasting all the juices and and moaned. Once it was clean of all juices, harry regretfully let go of the cock in his mouth with a wet plop, spit dribbling down his chin. "Good boy." Crabbe complimented the boy.

"Now get me my phone. On the desk." Harry nodded and grabbed the cellphone and gave into to the fat man.

"Johnny, this is Keith. The potter boy is hired. He's gonna be my personal assistant." 

Harry smiled and kissed the man hungrily. The boy moaned and heavily made out with the fat man. He squeezed his new boss's ass and belly.

Norton pulled back from harry and motioned for him to look down. Harry saw a surprising sight. Norton was already hard again.

Harry grinned, gave Norton a another hot kiss on the lips and dropped to his knees.

Norton groaned as his boy started sucking him again. Harry slurped the cock and and squeezed Norton's thighs and ass. Harry moaned and mewled, as one thought was running through his mind.

"I'm finally free and home"


End file.
